


Un-Dysphoria

by orphan_account



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Crack, Crossdressing, Gender Issues, Genderswap, M/M, Trans, in the future no one cares what's in your pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tim gets an accidental sex change and isn't particularly upset by it, until he is.  Silliness abounds, Tim is disturbingly pragmatic, and Bart gets a new hobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It takes them nearly three months to notice.

Not Bruce, of course, he would have seen the difference the minute Tim walked into the cave that evening, even if he _hadn't_ read the lengthy report describing Tim's encounter with the magical being known as Omnikron and his subsequent... changes.

It's not that it didn't bother him a little at first. Inhabiting a new body is bound to be traumatizing no matter what type of "new" that body might be but the changes are reasonably minor and Tim adjusts well, if not easily. It helps that he's the same height, that his jaw is only _slightly_ more delicate than before, that he has always lacked the sort of body fat that would lend itself to hips and thighs. 

The only real difficulties, as far as Tim can tell, are the differences in his center of gravity (dealt with by an intensive course of re-training with Bruce and five days off the streets) and the breasts.

The breasts could really be much worse, in Tim's estimation. They're what Stephanie would call "B-pluses", easily managed with the creative application of some bandaging and a little extra armor over the chest. If anything it looks as though Tim has been lifting weights more often than usual. 

Ideally, Tim thinks, it would be better if he could return to his old body, if only because he knew it better and it would be less nerve wracking to shower in his father's house. Otherwise--

\--Well, it's not like he'd been using his penis that much in the first place.

Maintaining the deception requires a few... admissions in Tim's daily life. He spent the first three weeks incrementally raising the pitch of his normal speaking voice until it was something like comfortable. He's still speaking at the lower end of his new register, though not at the straining levels it at been when he began. It's likely that no one other than Bruce (and maybe Dick) would be able to tell the difference. The chest-binding took a little time to get used to, and occasionally surprised him with it's ability to restrict his breathing, but all in all Tim is rather pleased with the result.

Or he _would_ be pleased if he had managed to maintain it for longer than he had.

It begins, as these things do (and have), with a Titans mission in which Tim finds himself fighting the super-powered flavor of the week and things are going well (rife with unnecessary property damage, but well) right up until they are suddenly _not_ going so well and the villain's over-muscled fist is headed right for his head and he's jumping because ducking would put him right in line for that kick he sees coming.

And the fist is landing squarely on his chest and he feel the sickening popping sensation which means something is cracked if not broken. Normally he would roll with it and be just fine but now--

\--Now the blow is landing on painfully tight bandaging over his _breast_ which just got _punched_ and there's an even more sickening sensation in what is most likely his mammary glands.

Tim screams. 

His scream is not the lower voice he's been imitating for the past few month but in the high range of his new body and it's _loud_ and his teammates are turning to look at him in shock.

And another fist is coming down hard on the back of his head and the world is going black...

And he's waking up on the same rooftop with the team gathered around him, looking down with worried frowns and strained voices.

"We should get him to a hospital."

"...hear that sound he made?!"

"He can't go to a _hospital_ , Cassie!"

"... _not_ going to call Batman!"

"Robin?"

"I'm fine." He says even though he must have some sort of head trauma because he's forgotten to drop his voice again and--

"There is was again! Did you hear?" Bart is speaking _unreasonably_ loud.

"Are you ok?" There's Kon, Tim reminds himself, Kon is the upside down one.

"I may have a concussion." 

He's pushing himself up onto his elbows and trying to stand and none of his teammates is sure whether or not to help. The villain (Monstro? Behemoth? Was he just making these names up?) was long gone. Pulling himself up all the way, Tim feels something slide, and a sort of _click_ , and his entire chest is radiating pain in a way that makes it clear that something is _making it worse_.

He gasps and, his hand flying to his chest, gasps more. The binding.

"Get it _off_ he croaks."

"What?"

And he scrabbling at his uniform, disabling the automatic defenses and cracking open the armored chest peace as his friends watch with confusion. Down below the armor and the undershirt is the binder pressing in just the _wrong_ way against his ribs.

He grabs a birdarang and cuts through the material and he's _definitely_ got a concussion because now he's shirtless in front of his team and he's got breasts.

_Well,_ he thinks, _at least I can breathe._

"Dude." Kon says, staring at his chest with wide eyes, " _Dude_ "

"Can we deal with this when there's only one of you?" He asks because it's an honest question and because he's sliding from triple to double vision.

"Guys!" Cassie shouts, "We can deal with this after we get him... uh... her...

"I can tell you all about the correct application of gender pronouns once my brain isn't swelling." Tim pats her on the shoulder consolingly. 

"...Once we get Robin to the infirmary." She finishes. She looks a little freaked out. Tim understands.

The world is going a little fuzzy as Kon picks him up, bridal style and still saying "Dude" like it will somehow explain things, and begins carrying him back to the tower. Tim blinks (it hurts) and leans his head heavily against Kon's shoulder. 

"I'm going to be unconscious in a moment." He informs his best friend.

And he is.

~**~

A day later Tim sits on a couch in the Tower lounge and explains to his teammates (his family, he reminds himself) how exactly he wound up with a new set of sexual organs. It's just as awkward as he had imagined.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kon cries finally and Tim feels like possibly the worst friend on the face of the earth.

"I forgot?"

"What?!" And there's the confusion and anger he has been expecting from Cassie and Gar. 

The only one who doesn't seem to be shocked (if not by the sex-change than by the secrecy) is Bart, who has definitely read a book about this at one point and who thinks the whole thing was pretty much awesome anyway.

"I was only wearing the binding so I would fit into my uniform." Tim explains, "and it doesn't effect The Mission much, and by the time I was back with the Titans I'd gotten used to it. I forgot."

"You-- You forgot you were a chick?!" Kon, it seems is having a hard time with this. 

Tim shrugs, "I feel the same."

"You've got tits!" 

"They're nice." Bart says, as if that's an argument.

" _Bart!_ " 

"What?"

The conversation is deteriorating and Tim can feel a headache building behind his eyes. 

"Look." He says, "This doesn't change anything. I'm still me. I don't even look different most of the time. Can we deal?"

"Sure!" Bart says.

Everyone else nods, albeit a little tentatively, and Tim decides to leave it at that. He stands and leaves with a swirl of his cape. 

" _Dude_." Kon whispers.


	2. Lady Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Friday:**

"I'm not going to wear that." 

It's a normal night at the Tower.

"Oh come _on_ , Tim!"

...As normal as a night at the Tower gets.

"How many times do I have to explain..."

"Gender binary, blah blah, construction, blah _identity_ blah. We've heard it. Wear the dress."

Tim looks at the dress that Cassie is brandishing as if it were a lasso of magical electric _girlishness_. He looks at Bart (who is mostly interested in getting another look at Tim's breasts) and at Gar (who is pretending not to be involved in anything). No help in sight.

When he thinks about it, Tim is glad that his friends have managed to adjust so quickly to the changes in his body. Admittedly he doesn't look very much different at all and they tend to forget, but it's still nice. 

Tim counts himself lucky that Starfire and Cyborg are away on something-uninteresting and he doesn't have to deal with the paternal concern (Vic) or the confusion (Kory). There have been enough 'authority' figures worried about his mental health lately.

Really, he's been turned into a girl. He's not dead or tortured or injured in any way. It hadn't warranted a visit from Superman. 

Tim isn't nearly as attached to his masculinity as the rest of the superhero community seems to be, his acceptance of the current situation is proof of that. But that doesn't mean he's _completely_ disconnected from it. He just doesn't need to have a penis to be himself. 

Tim's acceptance of his penis-less state doesn't mean that he's comfortable with being squeezed into the latest female haute-couture. But in the interest of team-building he's decided to go along with it. Tim does a lot of things in the interest of team building. 

Bart fights badly when he's in a pout, after all. 

Tim sighs, "Fine. Give me the dress." 

" _Yes!_ "

The dress itself could be considered classy (it's black and strapless, with a loose neckline that doesn't flash _nearly_ as much cleavage as Tim thought it would) if it wasn't so very _short_ , reaching a place on his thighs that leaves Tim concerned for the visibility of his... 

It's a short dress. 

Short and tight, which leaves Tim feeling more than a little uncomfortable. They really could have picked a better style, he thinks, because he's got no curves to speak of. 

Aesthetically speaking of course. _Tim_ doesn't care whether the dress looks good or not. 

He comes out of the bathroom because he knows that Cassie will just come in after him if he doesn't, tugging sharply at the hem and trying to keep his legs as close together as possible.

He's confronted upon his return to the living room by a wildly cheering (and whistling) Cassie and Gar. Bart is also pretty excited, although more about the fabric of the dress than anything. Tim is starting to think that Bart's enthusiasm over his sudden sex-change is not quite as breast-oriented as he'd previously believed.

It's not that bad. Even though there's a breeze and Tim feels nearly naked and vulnerable.

"You realize that you could be doing me irreparable psychological harm by further injuring my masculinity." It has to be pointed out.

"What masculinity?" Gar asks, "I mean, you're might not be wearing the Traditional Panties but that doesn't mean you aren't still _Robin_."

Point. Tim's eyes narrow, "I'm giving my therapist your credit card."

"Spin!" Bart cries, "Spin around so we can see the back!"

Tim spins.

"Dude! Who's the foxy-- Tim?!"

Kon (arriving late to the Tower, again) is stopped dead in the doorway, his eyes wide.

"Uh..." Tim tugs harder on the hem of the dress, "Hi Kon."

"You're... A _chick_."

Bart giggles and Tim glares at him. The glare is only slightly less effective in formal wear. 

"I thought we'd covered this."

"Well, yeah." Kon says, "But seeing your tits that one time and you telling me about it are not the same as _this_." 

He looks a little freaked out, and Tim can't blame him, it's weird as hell.

"I'm going to go take this off."

"What?" Bart cries, "No! We haven't tried the shoes yet!"

Tim levels his best Bat-glare in Bart's direction, "I'm taking it off." 

He spins and stomps back towards the bathroom, his head held high and his skirt riding up. 

Alone in front of the mirror, Tim looks himself up and down, taking in the effect of the dress on his body. He doesn't look like himself, Kon's reaction makes that clear. The fabric clings, creating slight curves where there are normally straight lines. Something about the neckline highlights the fine bone structure of his jaw.

He has cleavage.

Tim suppresses a shudder and quickly strips the dress off, tossing it into a corner as he starts to once again don his binding and armor. He hadn't ever thought about the way he looked (much) before being turned female. The femaleness hadn't even bothered him really.

At least not until today. The sight of himself looking so very female in front of K-- his friends had left him feeling unsettled, confused, uncomfortable. 

He pauses once he's gotten into his tights, his chest still bare, and spends a moment contemplating his breasts. They're small and perky and (he reaches up to touch a nipple) sensitive. Nice breasts. The sort of breasts that Tim might once have appreciated from afar. The sort of breasts that K-- certain people Tim knows appreciate from close-up. Appreciate _loudly_.

He hates them.

Tim briefly wishes that he had tried harder to fix the problem, instead of focusing on getting street-ready. He didn't think it would bother him...

...But the way he felt in the dress. The way Kon had _looked_ at him. Tim feels a little shudder of something unpleasant. He feels grimy and unnatural. Incomplete. 

Once he's back into the comforting weight of his uniform, Tim feels a lot more like himself, flat chest and all. He smiles at himself in the mirror, and heads back outside.

 

**Saturday:**

Kon is watching him.

It takes him nearly three hours to notice, but it becomes very clear that Kon has been _studying_ him since breakfast. 

At one point Tim feels the distinct tingle of x-ray vision. 

He knows that it's most likely the fault of the Dress Incident and that Kon is probably way more wigged out by the turned-female thing than Tim had previously thought. It makes sense.

Tim is wigging a little bit too, after all. 

And really, the fault it his. He let Cassie and Bart dress him up even though he knew that it would likely make his recent changes more real to everyone. He hadn't thought that it would have that effect on _him_ , but his recent discomfort is a perfect example of what he had expected from his teammates.

It's perfectly understandable for Kon to be a little bit weird about him now.

Understandable, but not something that Tim can let slide. He's going to have to talk about it, for the good of the team and maybe (just a little) because the thought of not being (near) friends with Kon makes him want to cry.

The problem is that Kon, apparently, doesn't want to talk.

Tim tries to open up the conversation at lunch.

"Hey... Kon. Could I talk to--"

"Can't talk now, Timmy, there's ninjas attacking downtown."

Tries again in the living room a half an hour later.

"Kon..."

"I think I hear Clark calling. He probably needs me to... help him lift cows... or something. Bye!"

Tries again just before everyone heads to bed.

"I'd like to--"

"Jello, Tim. I'm eating jello."

What kind of a response is that? Tim feels frustration looming as Kon once again blows him off and speeds away. 

It's obvious that Kon is having a hard time with Tim's sudden(-ish) transition. Talking is very, very necessary.

"Kon."

"Hey! Tim. Listen, I've got to--"

"If you don't shut up and listen I'm going to get out the kryptonite." 

"--sit and listen apparently. Can I, uh, help you?"

Tim takes a deep breath, "I think we need to talk about how you're feeling."

"What?!" 

No one ever said that Tim was good at these heart-to-hearts.

"Are you okay? With me? I mean, with... everything?" Tim makes a futile gesture that encompasses his whole body.

"Yeah." Kon says, "Yes! I mean, why wouldn't I be. You're... Ummm."

Tim smiles. It's awkward (he's never been good at smiling). 

"It just seems like you're a little _weird_ about this." 

"I'm not weird! Not me." He weird.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" Tim says, "Or, talk to me about, I guess?"

Kon's eyes shift around the room, settling nowhere, especially not on Tim's face. "I just..."

Tim nods encouragingly. 

"You..." Kon takes a deep breath, "You're hot."

That was not what Tim had been expecting.

" _What?_ "

"I saw you. In the dress, you know? And you were so _hot_. And now I can't stop thinking about it, even when you're not wearing the dress and I-- I--"

Kon finishes his sentence by grabbing Tim by the shoulders and kissing him. Hard.

It lasts for a good thirty seconds before Kon lets go, panting, and Tim doesn't know how to feel. He should like this. He has, after all, fantasized about such an occurrence (many times) before. 

He certainly feels something. Something like anger. Disappointment? Betrayal?

Tim does the only thing he can think of to do.

He leaves. 

 

**Sunday:**

Tim and Kon don't talk again until everyone else has gone home. They battle with some kind of strange space-thing and play video games with Bart and Gar and they say nothing direct to each other all day. 

It's awkward as hell.

Bart and Cassie certainly notice, becoming more reserved and quiet as the day goes on. 

Tim still doesn't know how to feel. He'd spent the night curled around his own (wrong) body, wondering why Kon had decided to kiss him. Wondering whether Kon would have decided to kiss him without the breasts. 

Tim is waiting on the roof for Batman to come pick him up when Kon finally approaches. 

"I'm sorry." He says by way of greeting, "Can we... Can we just forget about it?"

Tim has done a lot of thinking. He doesn't want to forget about it, but he doesn't know what to say. He _never_ knows what to say when he's dealing with Tim-stuff and not Robin-stuff.

"I just..." Kon sighs and rubs a hand through his hair in frustration, "I really like you."

There's that feeling again. Tim frowns.

"No you don't." He says, because it's true.

"What? Dude! You can't just _deny_ it!" 

Tim locks eyes with Kon (it's harder than it sounds), "Yes I can." He says in his Calm Robin voice "You don't actually like me."

"I think I would _know_ if I--"

"I'm not a girl, Kon!" Tim says and he's shouting even though his voice doesn't rise, "You like _girls_ and you saw me dressed like one once and you liked it. But I'm not a girl."

"Tim I--"

"Are you gay?" 

"No!" It's instant, the sort of reaction that Tim would expect from most of his high school class. It hurts more than any schoolyard slurs could have.

"Well then you don't like me." It's a cold, harsh, _bat_ way of putting it, but it's true. Tim feels something in his chest like disappointment, but chillier.

"What if I did though?"

Tim snorts, "You don't."

"But what if I did?" Kon demands, "What if I wasn't gay or-- or straight. What if I just liked you?" 

Tim wants desperately to believe because he's never felt much for anyone (besides Stephanie) and he's never felt quite so _sexually_ interested before. He doesn't really want to hope.

"I'm not a girl." He says again, "Not even a little. If you want to go out with me, or whatever, it has to be _boy_ -me."

Kon nods, a little prematurely in Tim's opinion, "Can we try anyway?" 

The batplane is landing, tossing Tim's hair about as he considers the question. Bruce is waiting for him.

"I let you know." He tells Kon.

Tim turns to Bruce as they lift off and says, in an offhand a way as he can, "How is that magical research coming on? I'd kind of like my-- body back."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thursday:**

"Robin."

"Yessir?" It's three a.m. and Tim's about to head in to bed. He's got the binder almost halfway off when Batman calls him back to the monitor. He's so used to the (unnatural) breasts by now that he doesn't even notice his shirtlessness is significant until Batman raises an imperious eyebrow at him.

Tim runs back for a T-shirt.

"I've been in contact with Zatanna and a few other magic users." Bruce says the word 'magic' like it's some kind of STD. 

"And?"

"They'll have a spell prepared in four days."

Batman doesn't say 'congratulations' but it's heavily implied in the set of his jaw. 

It's been months since Tim first broached the subject of his missing parts, months since Tim agreed to a probationary relationship with Superboy. Months since his unwanted sex change went from a mild inconvenience to a serious impediment. _Celibate_ months. 

Tim nearly dances up the stairs to his room. He doesn't. He's Robin. But it's a close call. 

 

**Friday:**

" _What_ are you doing?"

Bart spins around in surprise, nearly tripping on a six inch stiletto, before meeting Tim's eyes.

"It's not a what, It's a _Versace_." Bart tells him, twisting to show off the [ribbon-and-gauze creation](http://imgs.sfgate.com/c/pictures/2003/03/16/lv_milan-fendi2_ap.jpg) on his body, "Well, sort of. I made it myself but it looks _just like_ something Versace showed this spring at the..." 

Tim stops listening and turns to Cassie instead, "What is going on and why is Bart dressed like a french whore?"

Cassie sighs, "Well, you stopped dressing up for us, Mr. Butch, so we needed _someone_ for fashion show night and Bart volunteered."

"Happily!" Bart chimes in, posing a little.

Tim raises and eyebrow. Then thinks a little on the subject and raises the other, "Since when is Bart a..."

"Metrosexual fashion-maven?" Cassie asks, "Apparently it was always in him waiting to come out."

"We don't have gender in the future!" Bart informs them cheerfully as he does a perfect catwalk past the couch.

"That's nice." Tim has a bit of a headache. He really should be limiting Bart's TV time, but it makes the kid so happy. 

Tim still has some outstanding questions, however. He's not exactly the poster child for gender-conformity, but he still has to know.

"Why couldn't Cassie be your model?" 

Bart rolls his eyes, "Cassie is the photographer. Keep up."

"Okay. Well, I thought you should know that I'm going back to being a boy on Monday."

"When did you stop?"

Tim leaves. Headed for the kitchen and (hopefully) sanity.

He finds Kon instead.

"Hey."

"Hey." 

Ah, Young lust. 

Kon's drinking a glass of milk and looking generally fuckable. Tim tries to keep his cool (as he always does around Kon) and thinks wistfully of the penis he still doesn't have.

"I've got some... news." Tim shuffles his feet a little in embarrassment. It's been hard, these past few months, dealing with Kon's attraction while constantly second guessing himself and his... _him_ -ness. 

"Nighwing's gay?"

"No. Well, sort of, but that's not the news."

"Batman's finally cracked and I can come visit your house without my balls shriveling up and dying?"

"No."

"Well, I'm out of ideas." Kon says with a shrug.

Tim rolls his eyes, "I'm getting my... problem fixed."

"What problem?" 

"You know." Tim says with a vague gesture at his body, "My _problem_."

"Your clothes? You're gonna get naked? Well, I can't complain."

Tim inhales, "I'm getting a sex change-back."

"So." Kon says, "You're, like, going under the knife in a few days?"

Tim huffs, "I'm not going 'under the knife'... and _yes_."

Kon grins like he's had the greatest idea in the world, like he's just invented the telephone, "We should totally screw before that happens."

Something angry and cold (and familiar) takes up residence in Tim's chest, "What?!"

"Before you loose your girl parts. We should have sex."

"I... I can't _believe_ you just said that."

Kon looks a little confused and Tim feels vindictive enough to think something mildly deprecating about his intelligence. 

"Hey guys can I--" And suddenly Bart is in between them, wearing something that makes him look a little bit like [the world's naughtiest secretary](http://www.saksfifthavenue.com/main/ProductDetail.jsp?PRODUCT%3C%3Eprd_id=845524446376051&FOLDER%3C%3Efolder_id=282574492704076&bmUID=iP3.Ddr&ev19=1:32). If said naughty secretary wore Gucci. Tim spares a piece of his mind that isn't fuming to wonder at how Bart can go to super-speed in heels. "--Oooh, boy, looks like it's not all dandy in lovebird-land. I'll... see you later. Don'tkilleachotherbye!"

"Dude! Are you mad at me?"

Tim inhales, "I'll see you later." 

"What?"

He's gone with a swirl of cape.

 

**Saturday:**

"This is kind of awkward." Gar points out for the third time. He's standing in the middle of the rec room with Cassie and Bart, watching Tim and Kon ignore each other.

Bart nods and tugs at the bottom of his skirt. It's part of a [](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_9g1xXeNqBDQ/Rqk75wBnF-I/AAAAAAAAB1M/aN_7UPxVDVA/s320/YVES%2BSAINT%2BLAURENT%2BCOUTURE%2BSUIT%2B-%2BFRONT.JPG)smokey gray business suit that Bart thinks should suit the somber feeling throughout tower. The effect is only slightly ruined by the fact that he's wearing a pair of bright red heels. 

Somber occasion, yes, but really Bart's not about to sacrifice his _shoes_ for Robin's mood.

"Nothing is awkward." Robin orders, "There isn't a problem."

From the other side of the room, Kon snorts.

"What?!" And there's that tense bat-voice that makes everyone in the room want to run for the hills.

"Well _duh_ there's a problem." Kon says, "You've been mad at me since yesterday and I don't even know why!"

The three spectators watch as the verbal cannonball is volleyed between them. Bart runs to get popcorn and they share it between themselves as they watch.

"You don't know?"

"I don't know!" Kon tells him, "You're being such a _girl_ about this."

"You... You..." A number of expressions flit across Tim's face before he settles on 'disturbingly blank'. "I'm not a girl Kon."

"I know!" Kon says, "You don't need to say it all the time."

"Apparently I do, since you seem so deeply _attracted_ to my _cunt_!" 

"And that's our cue to leave." Gar says as brightly as he can with two teammates looking like they're about to kill each other, or cry, "Who wants to put Bart in a bikini?"

"I do!" Bart says as they head out the door, leaving Tim and Kon alone with more bitter, angry silence. 

There is a bitter, angry silence.

"Tim." Kon says quietly, moving in like he's going to hug Tim or something equally ill advised, "I'm seriously over the you being a dude thing. Like _seriously_ over it. It's not a problem." 

Tim's eyes narrow, "Except that you want to have sex before I turn back." 

"Well, _yeah_." Kon tells him with a roll of his eyes, "I like your body. I like _both_ of your bodies. I just thought, maybe we should celebrate it before it's gone for good?"

Tim inhales, slowly and surely, and thinks, "Let me think about it?"

"Sure thing, babe." Kon says, leaning in for that hug he had been wanting.

"Don't call me that."

"Sure thing, hot stuff." 

"Don't call me that." 

"Sure thing..." 

 

**Sunday**

"Kon."

"Hey babe!" 

"Don't call me--" Tim relaxes visibly, letting it go, "I've thought about it."

"What? You've... Oh! _Oh_."

"Let's do it."

"Uh..." Kon looks a little bit like he's been hit by a truck. Tim decides to give him a minute, "I mean, yes. _Yes_. Lets... uh..."

Tim rolls his eyes and grabs Kon by the shirt, dragging him towards Tim's room.

"Tim." Kon starts as they pause for Tim to open the door.

"Tim." He says again as Tim drags him inside and starts taking of his shirt.

"Are those your _breasts_ \-- I mean-- Tim!"

"Yes?" Tim says. He's stripped to the waist, his binder dropped to the floor with his shirt, his breasts draw Kon's eyes like magnets to other, extra strong, magnets.

"I-- You-- Are you _sure_."

"I'm sure." Tim says with all the confidence of Robin on a Mission, "Take off your clothes."

Kon's already stripping off his shirt before he thinks, and when he does think it's not particularly complicated because Tim has ninja-ed his way into Kon's personal space and is sliding his hands up Kon's chest.

"Guh."

"Yeah." Tim's breath is coming a little heavier and it's nice to hear Tim getting worked up because Kon was worried... Kon was worried--

"You don't think I'm pressuring you into this, right?" Kon asks, because he just remembered what he was worried about even though Tim is now sliding his tongue across Kon's chest.

"No." Tim breathes around one of Kon's nipples.

"Un... Well good." Kon says. And he really can't think to question Tim further because Tim is _sucking_ on that nipple and tangling his fingers in the button of Kon's jeans.

"Wait!" Kon says just as Tim get the zipper down and thrusts his hand into Kon's boxers.

"Wait?" Tim asks. He squeezes a little and that is totally not fair at all.

"Dude." Kon pants, " _Kiss_ me first."

"Oh." Tim says, "Yeah." And he leans in to give Kon what is possibly the most devastatingly _sexy_ kiss in the history of teenage superheroes. 

There's tongue involved, and the brush of Tim's ridiculously soft lips, and tongue.

And Tim's hand is still in Kon's pants, squeezing rhythmically in a way that makes Kon's knees want to buckle. 

Tim exhales and pulls away from the kiss, his eyes opening in a tease of eyelashes.

"Get on the bed."

Kon leaps to obey, leaving his pants and boxers behind. He stretches out on the bed and turns back to see Tim watching him with contemplative eyes.

Tim, who is much more naked than he was before. More naked but not all-the-way naked because his lady bits are concealed by a dark black harness and a bright. blue. dildo.

"Uh..."

"Confused?" Tim asks as he stalks towards the bed, his stride move predatory than Kon had ever seen it outside of a fight.

Kon nods his head, eyes focused on the (blue!) dildo.

"I'm not exactly comfortable with _me_ touching... what I've got right now, much less you." Tim tells him in that same time-for-sexing voice that makes Kon want to sit up and beg, "But I can certainly fuck you."

This is not the way Kon had expected things to go, not at all. And yet he can't tear his eyes away from Tim's replacement-cock, and the idea of Tim _fucking_ him with that.

Kon's dick throbs. 

"Are you okay with this?" Tim asks once he's close enough that Kon could touch him if he wasn't so paralyzed with lust.

"Yes." Kon breathes and then " _Yes!_ " Because Tim has a hand (and where did the lube come from?) sliding from the base of his dick to his ass and it's cold and _perfect_. 

Tim's breasts are in his face and they're nice (awesome) but all Kon can think about is Tim's cock (and when did it stop being the dildo and start being Tim's cock?) and how soon enough it's going to be _in_ him. 

"Fuck." Kon groans. There's a finger pressing into his hole and Tim's _biting_ one of his nipples in a way that would be seriously painful to anyone who wasn't super.

"In a minute." Tim breathes. 

" _Fuck_." There's two fingers and Kon can feel Tim plastic member against his thigh.

"I said--" Tim begins but Kon's got an agenda now and it isn't being followed.

"Fuck me." He says, because he's the boy of steel and he doesn't need the careful prep that is Tim's third finger. "Now."

"Uhn." Tim likes that enough that he presses, hard, against Kon's prostate and there's a minute where Kon doesn't even care that there's still a whole fucking to come.

And then it's _there_. Pressing against and into him and Kon can't help the low moan it squeezes out of him.

"Like that?" Tim pants. Kon can't really speak to the affirmative because he's too busy pushing himself down on Tim's cock and crushing the blankets in his hands.

"Fuck!" Is Kon's new favorite word.

Tim is panting, flushed, and so obviously _turned on_ by all of this even though there's no nerves in the thick piece of plastic he's using to fuck Kon through the mattress. Kon isn't sure what's sexier, the hard push of the dildo or the fact that Tim is so very into it.

Tim is thrusting in earnest now, hitting Kon's prostate with every stroke and _gods_ is Kon glad that the nice folks at Cadmus saw fit to give him one of those.

"Kon..." Tim whispers, leaning in to Kon's ear (and nearly folding Kon in half in the process) to lick at the shell of it as he gives three hard thrusts. "Come. _Now_."

And who is Kon to disagree when Tim's using a voice like that? He comes. Hard. Throwing his head back on the bed as white flashes across his vision and he might be yelling just a little.

"Good boy." Tim tells him as he pulls out and then, "Oh. I'm _wet_."

Kon's head shoots up to see Tim unbuckling the harness and reaching down to touch his... his...

"That is so hot. I don't even." Kon mumbles past the post-orgasmic fog.

Tim's got that 'I'm going to freak out' look on his face but it's being mitigated by the 'I'm really aroused' look so Kon figures that he should take his chance. 

He's off the bed and on his knees in front of Tim in a flash, looking up at Tim's slightly-freaked face with as much seriousness as he can muster.

"I'm gay." He says, "Really, really, gay for you. Definitely."

"Uhh..." Tim's eyes are glazed over. 

"That said." Kon continues, "I'd like to eat you out." 

"Uhh..." Tim blinks.

"Say yes." Kon tells him.

"Yes." No one in the room is exactly sure _why_ Tim agreed, but Kon is too busy leaning down and licking across Tim's clitoris to think about it.

"Oh." Tim says. His eyes go wide as Kon moves even lower to slide his tongue across Tim's labia and _in_ for a minute to explore that unique flavor and then back to flick over Tim's clit.

" _Oh_." 

"Mmmph." Kon replies, smiling as he moves his tongue faster.

"Kon!" Tim gasps as Kon slips a finger into his pussy, fucking and licking in two separate rhythms. 

Just a scrape of teeth and Tim comes, clenching around Kon's finger and digging his fingers into Kon's shoulders.

"Yep." Kon says, wiping his mouth off on the back of his hand, "definitely gay."

Tim punches him in the shoulder and takes him back to the bed.

 

 **Monday** :

Zatanna is waiting for Tim when he beams into the watchtower that morning, Batman behind him with a heavy hand on his shoulder and he can't help but bounce a little in nervous excitement.

"This should be quick." Zatanna tells him, leading him to a bed in the med-lab. "Just lay back and think of something relaxing."

Tim thinks of his friends, waiting for him back at the tower with a cake and a sign that reads "Happy New Cock, Tim!" in big red letters. He thinks of Bart's brand new [](http://www.accidentalsexiness.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/01/grammys3.jpg)Lady Gaga inspired space-dress. He thinks of Kon and the slow, sweet kisses they shared last night and the way Kon's hand had ghosted across his nipples and his lips. 

Everything fades to white, and Tim falls asleep knowing that when he wakes up he'll be himself again.

Not that he was anyone else to begin with.


End file.
